The objectives of this project are to develop, test, implement, and evaluate an electronic mail system which will be utilized to provide information services to health professionals. The system which will be developed, Electronic Access to Reference Services (EARS), is unique in that it will be designed for end users to access directly. Design of the system will include input from both health and information professionals; several departments representing patient care, research and education activities will participate as test sites before the system is made available to the entire academic Health Sciences Center. EARS will be evaluated after six months of campus-wide use to assess its value in meeting user information needs; its impact on library operations; and its usefulness as a model to other Health Sciences Libraries or information centers.